


What We Don’t Know Will Hurt Us

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Series: My Hamilton Superhero AUs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Journalist Alexander, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was never very interested in the superheroes and supervillians of NYC. But, as it turns out, the feeling is very much not mutual





	What We Don’t Know Will Hurt Us

New York was often referred to as the superhero capital of the world. It was an apt name for the city. Heroes and villains alike could be found running around causing damage all over the place. Last week alone there’d been five large fights and an unimaginable amount of small ones interspersed all around. Every New Yorker knew to stay out of the way and was so accustomed to it all that they were constantly making jokes about it. Most news outlets had a small section for them but not much more.

One of the newspapers with such a section was The Federalist, where one Alexander Hamilton worked. He was one of the star journalists of the paper, in fact. The young immigrant was one of the hardest workers you’ll ever meet. Every time he went above and beyond what was required of him. So the story he was currently looking into, which was about Jefferson & Madison Incorporated's newfound interest in politics, was sure to be just as thorough and thought provoking. Since he was so engrossed in writing his next masterpiece of journalism he failed to notice his boss approaching him, arms loaded with a stack of papers.

“Hamilton,” Washington said, startling Alex out of his trance, “I need you to write a piece on the recent increase in aggression in The Southern Gentleman’s criminal activities.” A frustrated sigh escaped the young man’s lips but he still took the papers Washington handed him without complaining. It wasn’t much work after all and he could go back to his more interesting article afterwards. The Southern Gentleman wasn’t one known for his subtlety.

Riffling through the papers Alex responded, “Not a problem sir. It'll be done as soon as I can manage.” Without so much as glancing up at his boss Alex set to work on writing the article. He missed Washington shaking his head fondly at his antics before he left Alex to his own devices. The older man was well aware that now that the journalist was set on finishing this there was no stopping him. There was no doubt in his boss’s mind that the article wouldn’t be done quickly and efficiently.

So for the rest of the day Alex poured over reports of the purple clad menaces recent escapades. As Washington had said there had been a sudden uptick in activity recently. The schemes had also increased in size at an alarming rate. Alex ironed out a timeline of The Southern Gentleman’s known criminal activity. Pausing to take a gulp of coffee Alex tried to think of a possible pattern. There’d always been a slow but steady rise in the villains escapades but this one was much larger. It was almost as if he’d gotten a pay raise and decided to spend it on supervillainy.

Pausing Alex realized that was probably what had happened. What else would explain the new equipment after all? If the man had had the same amount of money before his equipments quality would’ve stayed a constant. There were also big leaps between the amount of quality, which if he could find someone who’s gross income matched up it might help identify the man.

Sadly, that wasn’t something he could really figure out at the moment. Groaning Alex set about writing up his findings for the public. He wrote up a basic timeline and finished up his article. There had been a lot he’d had to trim down into more concise phrasing but it was straight and to the point. Maybe his article would make its way into the news’ coverage of The Southern Gentleman.

When he submitted the article Alex realized that it was time for him to start heading home. As much as the man would’ve loved to stay in the office and work on the piece about Jefferson & Madison Incorporated that wasn’t an option. Washington had chewed him out the last time he’d done that. Alex had been forced to take a vacation much to his chagrin. He didn’t want to repeat that experience any time soon.

Shoving his laptop and loose papers into his bag Alex made his way out of the office. On the way he passed his friend Nathaniel and waved him goodbye. The man quickly waved back before rushing out the door. Alex followed behind him at a slower pace. Seeing as the train he took home wouldn’t be arriving for a bit he wasn’t in a rush.

The ride home was uneventful that night which he was thankful for. He was soon making his way up the stairs to his nice little apartment. One of Alex’s good friends, Hercules Mulligan, lived just next store to him too. Usually he would bring his other two friends, John Laurens and Lafayette, with him to have Alex patch them up after a fight. Thankfully tonight that didn’t seem to be the case. Alex was too dead on his feet to be of much use.

Another reason for him to be happy about them not being over was that Alex wouldn’t have to deal with them being motherhens towards him. Recently he’d been sleeping less so he could get more work done. If those three saw him now they’d be calling the Schuyler sisters in a heartbeat. They always knew how to force him to get some rest.

When Alex reached his appartement he quickly unlocked the door and threw his bag onto the coffee table. As much as he wanted to get more work done, he knew that he needed some sleep. Tomorrow night Alex had promised to meet up with some of his friends for drinks. That would take up a lot of energy and Alex didn’t want to arrive already tired.

Deciding to forgo food for now Alex got ready for bed. As soon as he’d finished up he flopped down on his bed and got to attempting to sleep. Thankfully he was able to doze off for once. It was a nice change of pace from the usual and Alex was glad for it. He hoped that tomorrow night would be the same as well.

Unbeknownst to Alex, he was just about to get wrapped up in something very messy. With the article on The Southern Gentleman and the one he was writing about Jefferson & Madison Inc. he’d firmly placed himself in one man’s sights. A man who was dangerous, rich, and a douchebag. But Alex didn’t even think about him. After all, he was only a journalist, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this! I’ve had this in the works for a long time now, so I’m glad it’s finally going up!
> 
> [It might take me a bit to update because things are a bit chaotic rn with me getting ready to graduate and having other fics to work on... but I’m gonna try to get something out soonish!]


End file.
